


Harmony of The Spheres

by dreamerbee



Series: Bit Like Shakespeare [4]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbee/pseuds/dreamerbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cycles of change that are observed in the heavens are therefore said to be reflective (not causative) of similar cycles of change observed on earth and within the individual; this is one of the core principles of Astrology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony of The Spheres

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I said I'd write no more fics for this ficverse. And guess what? I LIED.
> 
> This story is partially [Rachel's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble) fault, though.
> 
> The predictions used here are not mine; they belong to Astrologycom.com.

_When the moon is in the Seventh House_

_And Jupiter aligns with Mars_

_Then peace will guide the planets_

_And love will steer the stars_

______________________________________________________________________

_“There might be problems with communications, especially with family members or those close to you. You may have different points of view, or it may be there are unspoken matters or things hidden beneath the surface of a situation. Sort things out slowly and carefully, because an over-vigorous response may cause problems. For some, difficulties at home will affect other relationships, and some Rams may actually clash with family members. Harmonious colours are lavender and champagne. Lucky numbers are 18 and 36.”_

______________________________________________________________________

**London, 1997**

“David, are you leaving?”

Catherine’s slightly muffled voice came from behind the morning paper, in which she was completely engrossed.

Reading the paper was a morning ritual she performed daily, but today in particular the news must’ve been quite fetching, because she perused it avidly, apparently forgetting all about her breakfast in the process. He wondered briefly what could be so interesting – perhaps a new review for a play she wanted to see – while he finished putting on his shoes and ran a hand through his hair, fetching his keys as he went to the apartment doors.

“Yup, I am. We’ll be rehearsing the whole day today, so I won’t come back ‘till after perform.  See you at night?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure... Look... You be careful, ok, love?”

“What?” He blinked in astonishment at the concerned tone in which she spoke.

“Just... Take care. Try to stay away from trouble.”

He turned to look at Catherine, gawping slightly. She had raised her gaze from the morning paper and was staring at him, intently and with concern.

“Sure, but... Why?  Is there something wrong? What’s on the news?”

“Oh, you see... It’s...” She trailed off and hid herself behind the paper once again. After a couple of seconds, she was still silent and he decided he should probably ask, though he dreaded the response.

“It’s what? Is something wrong with the traffic? Are the policemen on strike? Are people rioting on the streets?”

“No! Why would you even think that?”

“Well, I’m just assuming, given the face you’re making while you’re almost breathing the paper in and telling me to be careful when I go out! What’s wrong, anyway?”

“Well, it’s...”

“It’s...?”

“It’s the moon, you see.”

“The  _what_?”

“The moon.  It’s a Virgo Moon conjuring with Pluto and Uranus. ‘ _The likelihood of an accident is high if you're rushing and not taking due care._ ’ So please, take care?”

“…The Virgo Moon is conjuring with Pluto and  _my bum_?”

“…I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

He giggled at her miffed expression.

“Seriously, Catherine, this is a load of nonsense. I’ll be home in no time and I swear I’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Ok, but  _do_  take care. This conjunction can bring work-related mishaps, so...”

“Catherine,  _stop_.”

“But-”

“I’m  _going_.”

“Just take care!”

He left the flat and slammed the door shut.

 

He returned later after a most glorious performance. Today’s audience had been particularly enthusiastic and it felt good performing to people who seemed to truly appreciate your work. Rehearsal had gone smoothly, too. The first readings for his next play were going really well. All and all, he felt pretty good about himself.

When he entered the flat, he found Catherine cocooned in the middle of a pile of blankets, watching the telly with an empty ice cream carton on her lap. She jerked her head, turning to him sharply once she heard the door. As he walked towards her, she looked up at him expectantly.

He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

“Why are you still up, love? You shouldn’t have waited for me; I told you I’d be late.”

“How was your day?”

“Good. It was good. We had a fantastic audience today.”

“Did you take care?”

“What?”

“Venus Moon, Pluto, Uranus. Did you take care?”

“Well, I—I...” He wondered if it would be wise to admit he had forgotten everything about the blasted Venus Moon until she mentioned it again.  She  _was_  trying to look after him, after all. In the end, he decided against it. “I... I just had a good day. I didn’t have to.”

“Well, if you had a good day, you  _did_  take care, then.”

Trying not to let his exasperation show, he simply turned and went to the kitchen, asking over his should what she would like for dinner.

 

 On the next day, she had been waiting for him once again and pulled him to gently brush her lips against his once he approached her.

He lifted an eyebrow, eyeing her with surprise, as she pulled him down to cuddle with her on the couch.

“What was that all about?”

“I thought maybe you could use some support today.”

“Wha—? No. It was just another regular day. What’s the matter?”

“Do you want to talk about something, David? Perhaps something that may be troubling you? Just remember I’m here to listen to you, ok? I’m here for you if you need me.”

 “...Catherine, have you finally decided to give up on your non-drinking rule?”

“Why would I?”

“Just wondering.”

Pink tinted her cheeks as she let him go and straightened her clothes.

“I’m sorry. I’m probably overreacting, am I not? It’s just... With the Moon gliding through Libra and your solar seventh house... I was worried, I thought you would...”

This time, he didn’t bother hiding his groan.

 

“Honestly, Catherine, enough is  _enough_.”

She looked up at him; she had been scrutinizing the morning paper  _again_. David knew she was fond of Astrology, but her passion had grown exponentially in the last few weeks. He wondered what had happened.

Perhaps it was the lack of theatrical parts. Things had been slow on Catherine’s career lately and, besides getting a job as a secretary, she had been talking more and more about planets. He was praying she’d pass an audition soon. His sanity wouldn’t take much more. He would certainly flip out if he had to hear one more nonsensical omen about his pants catching fire because his Moon was getting it on with Jupiter and Venus at the same time or something.

And as she sadly commented she had almost no prospects for acting parts that year (although frankly he couldn’t tell if it was her or Mystic Meg talking anymore), he decided he should do something. He would take the matter into his own hands.

It was time for an Intervention.

“What’s enough, David?”

“You and  _this...._ This whole  _horoscope_  talk. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Well. Look who’s talking. I don’t recall me complaining when you bought that insanely expensive pepper pot set.”

“It was a Dalek  _action figure set_  and that’s not the point. The point is I want you to stop predicting stuff about me already. I’m almost on the verge of a mental breakdown here.”

“But... But I only read your predictions because I  _worry_  about you--”

“Well, you don’t have to. My life is perfectly fine. I’ve got you and the flat and everything’s fine on my work. So there’s no need to make up daily catastrophes based on the way the planets are dancing around on the sky.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’, Catherine. I’ve had enough.”

“...Fine.”

“Good. It’s good we came to an agreement.”

He sighed. Everything would be fine now. It was so good to have such an understanding, reasonable girlfriend. He was indeed a lucky fellow.

When the night came and he realized Catherine hadn’t spoken to him the whole day, he started wondering if perhaps things weren’t that fine after all.

 

She spent a week or so giving him the cold shoulder. He could barely believe. They  _lived together_ , for God’s sake; and yet somehow she had managed to give him a very efficient silent treatment. He feared he would forget what her voice sounded like really soon. Furthermore, she had started sleeping on the couch. He sensed their relationship had just started threading on really, really thin ice and just the thought of it was enough to send a chill down his spine.

He tucked his hands on his pockets, watching the second-hand bookstore across the street as he reflected upon his current problems. He had started avoiding coming home early; staying there with Catherine acting as if he didn’t exist was like having a knife stabbed on his heart. And then having the said knife being constantly manipulated so the wound would become bigger and bigger.

It wasn’t a happy prospect.

He walked towards the bookstore, wondering if it would remain open much longer. He could kill several hours over there. As he examined the shelves, he stumbled across a particular book.

Staring at its leather-clad cover, he knew he had just found out an answer to his problem.

 

“I brought you a gift, love.”

She didn’t answer. Right.

“Don’t you want to know what I’ve brought you?” He waved the pack invitingly, which earned him a glare.

“If you think you’re going to be able to buy me with gifts, you better change your mind.”

“But you’re talking to me again, so it must be working, don’t you think?”

Catherine’s frown deepened and she turned her attention back to the telly.

“C’mon, love” He whispered, sitting by her side; she flinched and edged away from him, moving to the farther spot on the couch. He wouldn’t give up. Oh, no. Not him. He scooted closer to her, only stopping when he noticed her murderous expression “I know you’ll love it, so why don’t you open it? Just open it. You can give it back to me or throw it away if you don’t like it. But of course you will.”

She sneered.

“Do you really thing I’m that easy to win over? Or even that easy to read?”

“Of course I do.”

“Conceited idiot.”

“Well, prove me wrong, then. I dare you to open the pack and say you don’t like it.”

She scoffed and snatched the pack from his hands, hastily opening it. He smiled to himself; he knew she should be dying of curiosity by now. And that she never would back up from a dare.

She gasped as she read the book’s title.

“Astrology and Birth Charts: a Beginner’s Introduction—Oh,  _David_!”

“See?” He smiled widely “I knew you would like it.”

“But... After all you said about Astrology, I thought...”

“You thought I hated it. And you’re right. But you’re entitled the right to like it. Can I just... Please ask you to keep your horoscopes to yourself? I like to be kept in the dark about my future, thank you.”

She laughed merrily at that.

“One day, David. One day I’ll make you see just how profitable it is to read ones horoscope.”

He rolled his eyes in mocking irritation.

“You hold on to that thought.”

 

“Catherine, I’m home--”

He was hastily cut off by the feeling of lips hungrily claiming his and of a girlfriend pressing herself against him, boldly pushing him against the living room door. He gasped, astonished, and she took the opportunity to claim his mouth, proceeding to spend several minutes kissing him thoroughly.

He panted when she finally released him, a huge grin on her face and a pretty flush on her cheeks.

“What was that for?”

She smirked, slowly undoing his shirt’s buttons and sneaking her hand under it.

“You see,” She started lecturing, all seriousness apart from the playful smirk “as I hope you’re aware, I was born on the 12th May, which makes me a Taurus. And today the Moon ‘ _is cruising through my solar fifth house, heading for a conference with Pluto_ ’. Do you know what this means?”

“I haven’t the slightest—idea” He managed to breath out as she moved and started kissing his jaw.

He didn’t recall the living room as being  _that_  warm before. They should consider installing a ceiling fan.

“It means, Mr. Tennant, that today” She was hovering above his collarbone now. Oh  _God_. “romance is favoured in my Astrological chart. I thought you could profit on that.”

“...Sure, sure, I could. I most definitely could. Oh,  _yes_.”

She started working on his belt.

“My Aries. My typical,  _typical_ Aries...”

He decided he would refrain from complaining about Astrology. Just for that night, mind you.

 

_end._


End file.
